Une autre histoire
by hp-drago
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks. Jusque la, rien de surprenant. Sauf qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé et n'est pas la jeune fille prude que l'on à l'habitude de voir... De plus elle ne vient pas seule... Qui l'accompagne ? Fiction déplacée
1. Arrivé au lycée

**Disclamer :**** Tout à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Rating M :**** Pour le discourt et quelques LEMON**

**Résumé : Bella arrive à Forks. Jusque la, rien de surprenant. Sauf qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé et n'est pas la jeune fille prude que l'on à l'habitude de voir... De plus elle ne vient pas seule... Qui l'accompagne ?**

**Info : ****Il aura quelques personnages OOC alors si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de lire.**

**_E_**_**n italique c'est la petite voix désagréable dans notre tête qui à toujours raison !**_

**Bonne lecture **

**0o0**

**Arrivée au lycée**

**0o0**

**PDV BELLA**

Me voila. J'y suis. Dans cette ville perdue. Je monte dans mon antique voiture que mon père m'a offert. Trop aimable. Je me demande comment cette chose fait pour rouler. Elle doit avoir plus 40 ans ! Je monte sur le siège conducteur et fixe la maison avec insistance, je dois vite partir sinon je ne trouverais pas le courage d'y aller. Où ? Dans ce lycée, tout aussi antique que ma voiture. C'est décidé : JE DETESTE FORKS. Je déteste tout ce qui s'y trouve sauf une chose, ou plutôt une personne. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Je démarre, le bruit de la voiture me fait sursauter. C'est pas possible, il y a un moteur de tracteur la dedans ou quoi ? Je recule et part pour le … Lycée.

OMG.

Non mais c'est quoi cette chose ? Un vieux bâtiment en brique rouge se trouve devant moi. Le parking est à moitié plein. Il faut dire qu'il est un peu tôt. Cet endroit est lugubre. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, avec les nuages gris en arrière-plan.

JE HAIS CETTE VILLE.

Je n'aime pas la pluie. J'aime le soleil, j'aime passer des heures à bronzer dans mon jardin. Comment je vais maintenir mon super bronzage? Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à le faire ! Les coups de soleil m'adore ! Je souffle un bon coup avant de sortir. Je ferme en délicatesse la porte. Bien évidement, elle ne se ferme pas correctement. Je suis obligée de m'y reprendre à 3 fois.

Youpi.

J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée ce matin. Je remets une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et me dirige la tête haute vers ce qui semble être l'accueil. Je ne prête pas attention aux élèves qui me dévisagent. Bande de malpolis. Je leur jette juste un regard… Pas très aimable je dois dire. Pas de ma faute je suis de mauvaise humeur et faut pas m'embêter dans ce cas la. Bon faut pas m'embêter en général. Je fais attention à ne pas briser mes talons aiguilles sur le béton inégal. Il fait froid en plus. Heureusement que j'ai mis un jean. Je veux mes jupes… _Oh arrête de te plaindre !_

Je pousse la porte, une femme les cheveux rouges me sourit.

« Jolie couleur de cheveux » dis-je moitié moqueuse.

C'est légèrement dépassé, mais Maman m'a dit d'être… Quel est le mot ? Ah oui ! Diplomate ! J'aime pas la diplomatie. Je dis ce que je pense, que ça plaise ou non.

« Je peux t'aider ma jolie ! » demande la secrétaire.

C'est sur que comparée à toi, je suis miss monde ! Je fais un bref sourire.

« Bella Swan. Je suis… » commençai-je

« La nouvelle » me coupe la secrétaire.

Non mais ils ont pas appris les bonnes manières ici ?

« Voila ton emploi du temps, tes papiers sont déjà tout fait. Et voila le numéro de ton casier et ton code. Ne le perd pas ! Oh et voila tes livres ! » Elle me tend des bouquins dans un sale état. « Tu peux aller en cours ! Si tu veux de l'aide je peux appeler un élève ? » me demande gentiment la secrétaire.

Non mais ça va je ne suis pas idiote non plus ! Diplomatie Bella. Diplomatie. AHHHHHHHHH ! Je hais ce mot !

« Non ça ira je vous remercie. »

Je fais un bref sourire et part. Je me dirige vers mon casier poser les livres. Je pars ensuite en cours. Enfin je recherche ma salle. Je ne prête toujours pas attention aux élèves qui me dévisagent. J'ai le droit de leur crier dessus ? _Non… _Dommage…

Je trouve ma salle sans trop de difficulté. Anglais. Deux heures. Ca va. Je m'assois au fond de la salle pour éviter les regards des autres. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, disons que j'en ai l'habitude. Mais je voudrais pendant quelques heures avoir la paix. J'en profite pour détailler les élèves et leurs tenues vestimentaires. Au secours, on est à plouk land. Non mais c'est les vêtements de leurs grands parents ou quoi ? Juste une fille, plus petite que la moyenne, le teint pale, les cheveux noirs, des yeux… D'une couleur bizarre ressemble à quelque chose. Finalement on est peut être pas si perdu que ça ! Elle s'assoit juste devant moi. Sa chemise est une Prada. J'adorrrrrre Prada.

Le prof arrive. Il a l'air plutôt stricte. On va peut être pouvoir travailler

« Bien nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. » commence le prof, je soupire. Et ça commence. Cette journée va être un enfer du début à la fin. « Souhaitez-vous vous présentez ? »

« Non. » dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

La classe se retourne vers moi, choquée. Le prof me dévisage.

« Ce n'était pas une question Miss Swan. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, construisez vos phrases correctement. » commençai-je légèrement moqueuse et sarcastique

Je dois m'abstenir de continuer parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécier la suite. 'Franchement pour un prof d'anglais j'ai vu mieux !' Il n'aurait pas aimé ? Non, je crois pas. On est mal barrés avec ce prof. Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des mauvais prof d'anglais alors que j'adore cette matière. La vie est injuste.

« Miss Swan, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure » dit le prof alors qu'il distribue nos programmes de l'année.

Le cours commence, barbant au possible. Je baille, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Je somnole. C'est quand la fille aux yeux bizarres qui se retourne pour me parler que je reviens sur terre.

« Tu te mets avec moi ? » me demande t'elle avec une super jolie voix. « Parfait ! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. » commence la pipelette. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle me devance « Tu es Bella Swan ! Je suis contente de te connaitre ! Bon alors, on doit écrire vingt lignes sur un secret de votre partenaire ! Quel est ton secret Bella ? » demande la pipelette qui apparemment ne connait pas la diplomatie.

Elle me fait un gros sourire qui doit faire tomber pas mal de garçon. J'en profite pour la détailler un peu plus. Un visage parfait sans imperfection, une taille fine, des courbes qui sortent tout droit des magasines. Une mini bombe sur pattes. Elle me complexerait presque. J'ai bien dit presque. Non je ne suis pas narcissique, je m'apprécie juste.

« Et toi ? Quel est le tien ? » dis-je la fixant. « C'est donnant - donnant. » continuai-je la fixant toujours.

Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. J'hausse un sourcil, toujours en train de fixer son visage parfait. Je fais tout pour ne pas le montrer mais elle a quelque chose d'intimidant.

« Apparemment tu ne veux pas me dire ton secret et je ne te dirais surement pas les miens, alors on va inventer ? Qu'en dis tu ? »

« Tes secrets sont si inavouables ? » me dit-elle dans un sourire énigmatique

« Tu n'as même pas idée » la provoquai-je « Et les tiens ? » Hors de question que je me dégonfle devant elle, même si son sourire à quelque chose de flippant.

Pour toute réponse elle rigole.

« Miss Swan serait t'elle la nouvelle comique du lycée ? » demande le prof. « J'espère que vos lignes avancent Miss Swan »

Je crois que celui la ne m'aime pas. Avec Alice on invente des beaux mensonges, elles sur la couleur particulière de ses yeux : c'est en fait des lentilles, un pari idiot avec ses frères et sœur. Et moi, je suis en fait blonde. Ce qui est ABSOLUMENT faux. Je ne crois pas que le prof nous croit vu la tête qu'il a fait quand on lui a rendu nos copies.

Je m'assois sur le bureau en face de mon prof. J'attend ses réprimandes. M'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que je répondais mal à un prof. 'Soit diplomate ma fille, soit diplomate' me répétait inlassablement ma mère. Il me dit de ne plus recommencer ce petit cirque, j'acquiesce gentiment, pour lui faire plaisir. Néanmoins il ne m'en veut pas, il met ça sur le compte de mon stress de premier jour dans un nouveau lycée. Pauvre con.

Je pars pour la pause. Je vais changer de livre. J'ai biologie deux heures. Pourquoi j'ai pris ces options ? Ah oui, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Ce lycée est trop nullllll. Je veux aller à Phoenix avec les 1000 élèves, des options à profusions, plein de mecs partout. Et des beaux mecs ! Parce que la ça c'est ….

OMG !

Woua !

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/une-autre-histoire . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
